


Reading between the Lines – Dusty Tomes and unexpected Adventures

by Ugo-the-Nerd (NapplePie)



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapplePie/pseuds/Ugo-the-Nerd
Summary: Insecure, chubby and nerdy fem!Reader meets the Chocobros. Lots of Gladio Fluff ahead!





	Reading between the Lines – Dusty Tomes and unexpected Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> A feel good fic for insecure individuals. I'm not sure where this will be going yet as i write and think chapter for chapter! It might be NSFW later on but for now. Just Gladio x fem!Reader Fluff!
> 
> Planning on Road Trip Chapters later on.

You've always been the rather chubby, nerdy and anti-social type of person. Preferring to spent your time, nose stuck into a good book or daydreaming of adventures that only will happen inside your head cinema. No idea what to do in the future or what someone like you could even be possible of doing in the first place. The only thing you were certain of, despite feeling lost and alone more often than not, is that you wanted to be surrounded by things you love and feel comfortable with. That didn't leave much room for options, especially since most available Jobs require a certain skill of socializing on a daily basis. Scary thoughts...

Years went by like this, finishing school, trying out part time jobs and utterly failing over and over at being a useful and hard working „member of society“.  
But it seemed that destiny didn't completely forsake you after all on this certain fateful day that will lead to more than just one fateful encounter.

 

It was a rather rainy and chilly day. Perfect for a walk on your own. Streets almost empty and pleasently quiet on a lazy sunday. Ideal weather to get some fresh air. Strolling through the usually so busy streets, covered from the rain under your favourite umbrella. Days like these made you feel calm for a change, not suffocated by everything and everyone around you.  
Walking past a Notification Board near your Cafè of choice, it was a rather sudden whim,you took a peek at the various flyers, advertising new products and upcoming Events in the Capital. But one piece of paper struck your immediate attention.

 

„The vast Library in the left wing of the main castle is looking for a capable Individual to keep it sorted and presentable. Job experience preferred but not urgently needed.“

Always having admired the huge quantity of different old tomes and books in this gorgeous library, ever since you've visited it back on a middle school field trip, you knew this was a chance that can't be passed up. Noting the Date on the flyer for the open interview day the next week, you could already feel the fear and tension of what's to come, building a knot in your stomache. Listening to the rain drops falling gently and steadily onto the fabric of your umbrella, seemed to have a calming effect. You took a deep breath and tried to stay positive, despite having the tendency not to expect anything from yourself or others in the first place, as to avoid further disappointments. Somehow it felt different this time and you were surprised by your own positivity.

„Maybe this will finally lead to something i can be proud of for a change...“

With these new blooming thoughts you slowly went back home and prepared for the upcoming challenge.

 

The day of the interview approached way too fast for your taste and you found yourself at the steps towards the library building, shaking breaths and a jittery mess. Climbing them up one by one, in an futile attempt to cling to your now rapidly vanishing positivity, you started to wonder what the heck you've gotten yourself into. Turning on the auto pilot of your brain and forcefully pushing away your anxiety with all your might, you reached the entrance at the end of the white tiled hall way and readied all senses to turn the corner towards the seperately prepared interview table. With a muffled sound you bumped your nose into something rather hard. Loosing your balance, you could already see your butt hitting the hard floor, as a strong hand gripped your arm to pull you back up.

„Are you allright, Miss?“

Hearing the deep, raspy voice of concern from the obstacle that turned into your saviour at the same time, you turned up your face that was still busy finding back it's composure. A beautiful pair of amber coloured eyes were gazing back at you. Visibly gulping you tried to find the right words.

„I...umm..I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention. I'm about to have an interview for the job as library caretaker and I'm so nervous and shaky that i ended up blending out my surroundings and then-...“

Oh dear astrals, there it is, your bad habit of speaking like a crazy waterfall when your flustered.  
You stopped your sentence and looked back down onto the floor, feeling the heat creep up into your cheeks turning them into the colour of a cooked lobster.

The large man gave a small giggle snort in response, making you blush even further.

„Dont worry, Miss. I was caught in my own thoughts as well, so we seem to be both clumsy and at fault here. I'm a frequent visitor here. I'm sure with an adorable caretaker like you, i would stop by even more often.“

Being able to count the compliments you ever received ,directed at your appereance, on one hand, you struggled to find a proper way to respond to this obviously way too handsome male in front of you. Sudden rapidly approaching footsteps from behind the man broke your train of thought. He ran past and yelled back into your direction excitedly.

„Comon Gladio! Nocto is waiting on us! He said he's got his hands on at least 3 new cup noodle flavours! If we don't hurry, he will eat 'em without us!“

„Ya, ya. I'm coming. Hold your horses! I will headlock him if he dares to start without me!“

Gladio gave you an amused but gentle smile.

„Well then, i wish you good luck! I hope to see you around again and the next time hopefully safe between the library shelves when you space out.“

Nodding in response to his jesting behaviour, Gladio made his way down the hallway. Leaving you quite flabbergasted with a face probably being able to glow in the dark by now.


End file.
